An Interesting Holiday
by atromancy
Summary: Christmas is known only as a jolly time to get presents to most. So if you only see one present for you, how would you feel? How would you act? Also, how would you be cheerful?


_**Aloha~! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! (This is a Christmas fic, so if you hate Christmas, please go… unless you don't really care) :3**_

May pouted, looking at the Christmas tree. It was beautiful, covered with multi-colored lights and many decorative ornaments. Under the tree were many colorful boxes, each with ribbon that went along with the wrapping paper. She saw many names on the tags that were attached to the boxes, including Drew, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Max, and even Paul! No box said her name, except for _one_ in the very back.

That certain box was small, and it had pink wrapping paper covered with pictures of many Skitty prancing around. The tag said it was from Dawn, so there were _many _possibilities of what the gift could be. Someone chuckled from behind her.

"What do _you _want?" May snarled, and Drew just rolled his eyes. May was a bit cranky right now; because she was waken at 4:30 am because of her Skitty wanting to take a walk. Drew smirked at her, taking in her appearance. May was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that went to her mid-thighs. A fuzzy white outlining was on the bottom edge of the dress, the bottom of the sleeves, and at the top of the dress. A red Santa hat with a pokeball design was covering her head, and she fidgeted as Drew smirked at her.

May tried to find something to embarrass Drew with, but she couldn't find anything… She heard pounding on the stairs, and she winced, looking around for a hiding place. She instantly dived behind the tree, coming back out quickly and putting Drew in front of her hiding spot.

"Have you seen May?" Dawn asked, holding a different dress in her hands. He shook his head, and Dawn tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a smirk that could rival Drew's. She giggled as Drew's mouth dropped open. She was holding the dress up, and even Drew could see that the white lining would only cover an eighth of her thigh. Drew instantly pointed behind the tree.

"DREW!" May screamed, as she was dragged up the stairs by Dawn.

*~*~*~*~*~Ooooo*~*~*~*~*~*~SHINY!*~*~*~*~*~Oooooo*~*~*~*~*~I is glowing!*~*~

Drew was sitting down, watching some Christmas special. The screaming had stopped, and he was beginning to get worried from the thuds. He heard them approaching, and he speedily texted Dawn using his PokéNav.

May yelped as Dawn pushed her down the stairs. Dawn giggled, watching, as Drew caught May. He smirked while flipping his hair.

"Well, that dress looks rather… nice on you…" Drew said suggestively, and May's face exploded into a deep scarlet. Drew laughed as she punched at him, and he nodded to Dawn. Dawn then slipped up the stairs, ready to keep anyone from going downstairs.

"H-hey, don't say those k-kind of t-t-things!" She stuttered, whimpering as Drew pushed her against the wall. He flashed a smirk, chuckling.

"Oh, May. My foolish May," He leaned closer, and May's eyes instinctively started to close. Their lips were so close, and Drew was about to push her head forward so he could finally kiss her… After six years, it was finally happening…

"Wait!" May pushed him back, blushing fiercely. Drew gave her a hurt look, and he slowly backed away.

"No, Drew… It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but you've never done this before, except for now. Only because of this dress," She murmured. Drew nodded, sighing softly. He took her chin in his right hand, letting him see her glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her into him, holding her to his chest. She awkwardly shifted, noticing that their moment was very… cliché. She didn't start sobbing, but she did put her arms around his body, hugging him and snuggling her face into his neck.

Drew tensed, and his face erupted into a light red. He smiled genuinely, and the door opened.

"AHHH!" Ash screeched like a little girl. Misty jumped into the house, holding her mallet. She looked around, seeing the startled May and Drew who had just pulled away.

"You _idiot!" _Misty smacked Ash with her mallet, earning a whimper from Ash. May blushed, pulling a blanket over her. Drew looked at her, emerald eyes scanning over her body. Misty rolled her eyes, smacking Drew's head with the mallet.

"Pervert,"

"HEY!"

A giggled sounded from above, and an annoyed voice sounded like it was strained. May and Misty shared knowing glances, walking up the stairs. Ash and Drew followed, and they were met with a _very _surprising picture. Paul and Dawn, making out… May and Misty held back their giggles, and they walked back downstairs so Ash wouldn't scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O.o*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~o.O*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*O.o~*~*~*~*~

"OH MY GWARSH, IT IS PRESENT TIME!" Ash yelled, instantly grabbing one of Misty's boxes. Misty's eyes were wide when Ash threw the present to her, grinning in his boyish way.

"Open that one, Mist!" He said excitedly. Misty slowly unwrapped the box, gasping. She took out a silver heart locket, and opened it. A picture of her and the group was on one side, and a picture of Ash and Misty hugging each other closely while laughing. Misty gaped, looking up at Ash and back at the locket. She then tackled him, kissing his forehead over and over.

~*~*~*~*~*~Pokéshipping*~*~*~*~*~*~Contestshipping~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ikarishipping*~*~*

After everyone opened their presents, they turned to May. She was the only one with no presents. Dawn took the small pink box and handed it to May. May instantly tore through the wrapping paper. May grinned, looking at the PokéBall in her hands. She opened the PokéBall, and gasped. A Chimchar popped out of the ball, calling out its name.

Before she got a chance to thank Dawn, Misty handed her a _big_ box. May's eyes shined. She ripped the paper, opening the box that was covering her present. Inside was a tent in a tube, a sleeping bag that had Blaziken pictures covering the outside, and a matching pillow was in the box. Ash then handed her a slightly smaller box.

"OH MY ARCEUS," May screamed, pulling out an insta-ramen maker, complete with the packs of ramen and even extra power supplies. She was about to hug the three, until Paul handed her a medium sized box. She looked at him, surprised. Shrugging, May opened the box, only to gape. It was a hand-painted fairy that was resting on a moon, and it was beautiful.

"Paul…" She started, and he winced. She hugged him, grinning.

"It's beautiful!" Dawn playfully pouted, but she giggled at Paul's slight blush.

She hugged Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Paul. All of them, even Paul, smiled.

"May…" Drew smirked at May when she turned to him. She blinked as he handed her a fairly large box. She opened it, eyes getting glassy. She then pulled out a picture frame that had crystal covering the red roses that were decorating the frame.

"It's so… pretty-ful!" She giggled, feeling as though she had used 'beautiful' way too much. Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his green hair. He then pulled out a large jewelry box. May took it, opening it excitedly. She looked at Drew and took a necklace with a red rose that was carved into stone. She forced Drew to help her put it on, and then she took the matching earrings out. They were simple, yet amazing.

The doorbell rang, and Ash ran to get it. He soon came back with a _huge_ box, struggling.

"May, it's for you!" Ash yelled, and Misty's eye twitched. May leapt for the box, and she opened it.

"HI MAY, DARLING!" Harley popped out holding a box that was four feet tall.

"KYYYY-YAAA!" Misty smacked the man with her mallet. Harley whined, giving the ginger-head a murderous glare. May took the present, still shaky. Drew looked at the box, seeing pictures of Max covering the paper.

"Hmmm…" Drew got a banana ready, in case something popped out. May opened the box, only to see another one. She then opened the next one, and Max popped out. May's eye twitched as she shut the box again, taping it shut. She grabbed the box, picking it up and walking out of the door.

She came back a couple minutes later, smiling.

"What d-did you d-do?" Harley shrieked.

"I returned him."

_**A/N: Well, FIN! **_

_**How was it? Revolting? Or, is it oh so gorgeous, heehaw. ;D**_

_**Please review, and give me ANY help you can~! :3**_

_**I LOVE YA'LL! :D**_


End file.
